Change Is Good
by Kangeroo90
Summary: Matthew is ready for change and maybe, he thinks, this cute guy could be just the thing he was looking for. PruCan is so cute!


**Saw this prompt on the web (someones tumblr?) and thought it'd be adorable to write ^_^ THe characters aren't mine but I wish I did!**

Matthew Williams sighed as he made his way into the not-so-grand elevator. He was a well respected businessman, but today was nothing special and if he was being honest he would have preferred not to have been there. He needed to make a change in his life, and that started with taking the elevator. Matt sighed again and closed his eyes for a second. A clatter of shoes and a curse thrown out in german made Matthew open his eyes.

"Hey! Hold the door!" A man shouted at Matt as he ran through the lobby.

Matt raised his eyebrows, but he held the door for the silver haired man and when he was on, Matt curiously asked; "What floor?"

"Huh? Oh, 8. Thanks," the other smirked.

Matthew felt his heat up and he quickly pressed the button, he was going to the tenth.

"I'm Gilbert Belishmidt," Gilbert said, extending his hand for Matthew.

"Matthew Williams,"

And so it started.

"Matthew Williams?"

"Yeah," Matt said, looking at the pale, Gilbert.

"You wouldn't be related to Alfred Jones…" Gilbert said.

Matt's eyes widened. "Y-yeah. That's my brother."

"He's your _brother!"_ Gilbert shouted. "You're related to him! But you seem so nice! Oh! Oh God!" Gilbert scrunched up his face and he flung himself at Matt. "You had to _live_ with him!" Gilbert threw his hands around Matthew's shoulders. "I'm so sorry, Birdie! I can't stand five minutes with him!"

Matt laughed lightly, his arms glued to his side (even though he wanted to run his fingers through the others' hair… No. Matthew, get your mind out of the gutter). "Yeah, sometimes Al can be a little hard to deal with, but he means well. Usually."

Gilbert laughed and let go of Matthew. He blushed. "Mm, sorry about that…"

Matthew felt his face turn red and he turned away. This was it, a change. A good looking (ok, he was hot) man had hugged him. "T-that's ok, Gilbert. I-I liked it…" Matthew's voice drifted off and he didn't look at the other. He kind of hoped that he hadn't heard him. But apparently that was not how it was going to work.

Gilbert grinned. As soon as he'd seen that cute blond, standing alone in the elevator, he'd thought _Damn_. And now, here he was, turned out to be Alfred's brother, and he didn't mind being hugged. Well, well. If you thought that Gilbert Beilschmidt would turn down the opportunity to hug a hottie, you didn't know Gilbert Belischmidt.

However, it seemed that fate wanted him to work a little harder, because all of a sudden, the elevator came to an abrupt stop. The sign that read the level that they were on read six. Matthew didn't see this though, he was too busy trying not to hyperventilate. He should have token the stairs. Stairs were good. Stairs were safe.

"Birdie?" Gilbert asked, looking at his scared companion. Matthew's eyes were wide, and his breaths were short and uneven. "Birdie," he called again.

Matthew seemed to hear him the second time and he looked at Gilbert. "Y-y-yes?" he stuttered out.

Gilbert cocked his head. Was Matt claustrophobic? "Birdie? Are you alright?" Matthew's wide, scarred, purply-blue eyes meet Gilbert's and Matthew didn't need to tell the albino for him to know. "Birdie," he cooed. Gilbert pulled Matthew into a hug.

Matthew didn't know why the waterworks started, but they did and soon he was bawling, fisting Gilbert's white, button up shirt and letting the other pet his head and hold him. "There, there, Birdie. It'll be ok. Someone will be here soon." Gilbert told the other when the tears started to subside. Truth be told, he had been worried about his Birdie- not his. Just Birdie. The blond had really scared him. "Are you going to be ok for a second, Birdie? I'm just going to call the person."

Matthew didn't move for a second and Gilbert was about to ask again, but then the blond gently lifted his head, looking at Gilbert's chest (anywhere but his eye) and whispered "I ruined your shirt…"

"Aw, Birdie! That's ok, I'm sure it's fine! Are you though? Fine, I mean."Gilbert asked, lifting Matthew's head.

Matt grudgingly meet Gilbert's eyes and what he found there was suprising. He found care. Gilbert cared. And just like that, Matthew felt the tears start up again, but he smiled. It wasn't a fake smile, it was true smile. Gilbert cared and he'd let him cry in him and Matt smiled and said; "I'll be good."

Gilbert was confused. This dude had been bawling his eyes out a second ago, and now he was 'fine'. _Nice try, Birdie. I can see your tears, I'm not leaving._ Gilbert thought. But instead of saying that, Gilbert leaned down and kissed his tears away. "I'm not leaving, Birdie. I'm just going to call." And so, the albino used the emergency phone and Matt stayed right where Gilbert had left him.

"See, Birdie? I wasn't that long, ja?"

Matthew blushed, but nodded. He reached for Gil's hand and when the other didn't run, Matthew pulled Gilbert towards himself, somehow managing to wrap Gilbert's arm around himself so that the taller was holding Matt to his chest. "C-can we j-just stay like this?" he asked.

Gilbert blushed. "Ja, anything for you, Birdie."

Matthew nodded and when Gilbert ran his hand down matt's side and set it on his hip, Matt quickly placed his hand overtop of his so that he didn't move it away. _Yeah_ , he thought idly, _change was good._

 **Ha! Alright, so there you have it folks. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
